The Hidden Identity
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: An arranged marriage by birth between royalties, man-hater Misaki Ayuzawa refuses to acknowledge it. As their wedding is around the corner; Misaki decides to give up her position as a princess by disguising as a human to attend Cross Academy . It's up to vampire prince: Usui Takumi to bring her back in time for their marriage to take place in a month's time. AU
1. Chapter: Prologue

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Maid-sama, either do I earn any profits from it.

**A/N: **I've lost track of time been stuck in other fandoms for too long and realize that I still have quite a number of stories unfinished. Since this is my final year in high-school; time is of the essence... my apologies to all my readers out there who's waiting for any updates. I promise you all that once I've cleared my college entrance exam I would spent some time on writing :) I thank you all for the patience you have given me. The bad new is that I've decided to discontinue **My Vampire Prince till further notice, **so sorry guys :( once I find the inspiration to write I'll post the chapter up :)

As for my vampire prince readers, this is the new plot I had in my mind... I would say that the plot are quite similar in someway. so this chapter is dedicated to my readers for MVK and my dearest sister samviolet.

**Any similarities to real life event, person, names, places or incident , plots in this fic are purely coincidental. **

**Full Summary: An arranged marriage by birth between royalties, man-hater Misaki Ayuzawa refuses to acknowledge it. As their wedding is around the corner; she decides to give up her position as a princess by disguising as a human to attend Cross Academy in order to escape a marriage. It's up to vampire prince: Usui Takumi to bring her back just in time for their marriage to take place in a month's time!**

* * *

'**The hidden Identity'**

**Chapter: Prologue**

"Misaki please, it's for your own good." Minako pleaded.

"Whoa, Mom I'm impressed by your speech, allow me to correct you my dearest Mother. An arranged marriage may sound ideal to you but not to me… I'm so not marrying some stranger that I never met before and I don't really care if it's by birth or not."

"For your information, stop claiming that arranged marriages are so called the **'perfect ones'** because they are not. Yours is a clear cut living example to all ladies out there. Our dad just ran away not long after Suzuna's born." Misaki yelled.

"Well…well…well… "

"I told you so. I hit the nail on the head didn't I?" Misaki said while grabbing her bag on the side of grand staircase of her palace which consists of her student ID, her uniform, usual clothing and blood tablets **(1)** (in case of the sudden urge to drink blood).

"Listen to me sweetheart, not all arranged marriages have the same outcomes like mine, please just stay behind… I believe we can think of a solution together."

"Don't make me laugh Mom, This is it. Once I made up my mind, I won't change it. Forget about my existence." with that Misaki left her palace leaving her loved ones and this place she once called home ignoring Minako's sobs.

"Let her be as of now, Mrs Ayuzawa." Usui answered as he stood out from his hidden spot.

"Usui, how long earth did you get here and how long have you been eavesdropping our conversation?"

"Long enough to overhear every single word my feisty soon to be wife has to say about me."

"Hadn't she notice your presence?" Minako asked curiously.

"One of my abilities that I had, everyone else except her can feel my presence. This is one of the strategies I intend to use to keep track of her movements."

"My sixth sense is telling me that her identity is about to be expose sooner than expected."

"Leave it to me, Mrs Ayuzawa. I'll personally bring her back just in time for our wedding in a month's time and let her take back her words. You have my words." Usui spoke as he bid his goodbye.

"_Misaki Ayuzawa. Two can play at this game of yours." Takumi smirked as he can't wait to meet his bride face-to face. After all, he is the vampire prince nothing is impossible for him. It doesn't matter where Ayuzawa is; be it Japan or Antarctica he would always have his ways of finding her._

* * *

__(1)- Similar to the ones in Vampire Knight where Aidou claims that it's far away from the human blood.

Remember to favorite/alert it to catch me on my next installment. Leave me your reviews, I love all reviews :)

God Bless~!

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)

19/6/13


	2. Chapter One: Misa-chan

**A/N: **Many thanks to cheerwinesherbet, cv1995, G27forever, Erza, imperfect kisses, Priestesslnu's and Koko Serenade, for leaving me your reviews :) I really appreciate it. Once again, I would like to dedicate this chapter to** MVK- readers^^ **,** samviolet** and **G27-chan**. I'm just curious, do you guys watch running man- (Korean variety show)? totally love the show my bias are Yoo Jae Suk and Gray.

Anyway, I heard that there won't be a season 2 for KWMS because it's not popular enough in Japan, is it true? can someone please enlighten me? Thank you so much~!

**G27-chan**: Forgive me for been extremely late in reviewing your story...X3 soon I'll be spamming your inbox with my reviews...XD

Italics- inner speech/ thoughts

Bold- Lyrics

* * *

**'The Hidden Identity'**

**Chapter One: Misa-Chan **

Misaki stared at the figure in the mirror; from this moment on she isn't the same old Misaki her loved ones knew. Since using her family's name will risk her identity been expose by unwanted guests **(1).**

She could feel it instantly the minute she entered the common area, the distinguish scent that reminded Misa of her true-from. Voila; to come and think that she isn't the only vampire round the building heat up the fun.

Her inner-self is debating whether she should either challenge someone from her own kind or random pathetic little human who cares about beauty more than their live. After all, a vampire's job has more to meets the eye than just plain scaring as shown on dramas and the internet.

To give up her usual routine of picking a fight to decrease the risk, she's willing to do it. Pin on her student ID near her chest pocket and gave her uniform its final adjustment… with that she's off to meet her new peers for better or for worse.

**Meanwhile… with class 2-1 (Misa's form class)**

Kuuga Sakurai the school's pop -star is doing his daily public rehearsal before the start of their English lesson by Professor Satsuki Hyoudou. Kuuga grabs a chair nearby and place it on the platform right in front of the classroom with his favorite guitar on his side in hopes that his fan base would get his signal.

_"Chill babes, the moment you've been waiting is here."_

**_The sky is falling madder (2)_**

This time round, the atmosphere seem different… usually after he had finished singing the first phrase of Akane **(2)** the band most well-known song worldwide, his fan base would screamed his name while banging on the tables to complement his performance.

_"Maybe, it's still early… alright let's try it out once more."_

**_From that afternoon I met you_**

**[Love] It's the thing that came across my mind**

**Tell me, is this love? The voice that I hear inside me**

**The inner room of my heart is responding **

**To your haunting voice **

_"This is it, where have my fans gone?"_

"Oooooohhhhh, Takumi tell me am I the type of girl you like?" Ayumi purred as she went to twirl his tie around her palm.

"Takumi-kun, I believe that I'm the right one for you." Cana yelled across the classroom which caught the attention of Kuuga.

"CANA, I THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE MY NUMBER ONE FAN."

"I'm sorry Kug, he's sizzling hot that my Popsicle melted."

_"Usui Takumi, the newly transferred student are you waging a war?" _

Just as Kuuga was about to start a fight with Takumi for the sudden drop in the number of listeners in class since majority of the female students were surrounding his seat right at the back of the classroom near the exit, they clearing knew that Usui shows no interest in them. Looks like both Sakura and Misaki had gotten his cue.

"Kuuga-kun, if you must know I really …really… really love your song. Personally I find it a pity that you didn't manage to finish singing the song because it was full of potential." Sakura blurted with her eyes sparkling.

"Sakura…"

"_It was the first time that someone ever confesses to me."_

"And… And… And…"

"She's hoping that you can go out with her on a date tomorrow night at swanlake's café." Misaki smiled.

"Whoa, that's fine with me. Don't tell me you're another transferred student?"

"Smart guess, since you're all here do me a favor by voting Misa-chan (me) as the next president of Cross Academy and I promise that I won't disappoint you guys."

"To thank you, you can count on us to vote for you. OMG Misa-chan, I've a feeling that we're going to be good friend, come join me at my seat and I'll see you tomorrow, Kuuga-kun."

"Say Misa-chan, how do you know that I'm going to say that earlier?"

"A magician never reveal her secret, let just say I've this ability to read my best friend's mind." Misaki whispered.

"Great, tell me more."

"Sure."

_"Tsk… Tsk… Misaki Ayuzawa, how could you let your guard down the minute you can't sense any vampires round you." _

"Misa-chan, pleased to be your acquaintance."

* * *

(1)- Tora Igarashi and company , kind of sad that he's always the bad guy in my fic because I really... really... really love this guy^^ *peace*

(2)- It's the English translation of Akane (Uxmishi) due to copyright... I came out with my own lyrics after re-playing countless times of Akane on youtube.

Thank you so much to those that Favorited/Alerted/Reviewed**_'The hidden identity'_** it keeps me motivated. Don't be shy and leave me your reviews because I love reading all reviews by my readers^^ Cupcakes for all :X

I urge you all to pay the Maid-sama group a visit on facebook as and when you can, they always post pictures of Takumisa we never seen before.

God Bless!

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)

19/6/13


	3. Chapter Two: Song of Truth

**A/N: **"My memory of you is bit #hazy" Re-quoted SGAG...^^ For those living in SG, drink lots and lots of water and liangcha. Take good care of your health... don't be like me stubborn-headed with PSI reading of 300 plus yet, I still continue to hang out with my friends without wearing pandan leave...lol (because wearing mask is too mainstream: credit: SGAG)

Anyway, many thanks to Anonymous, Everlasting Twig, Imperfect Kisses, G27forever, Candii, Prisya Imins and Koko Serenade... you guys keep me motivated.

**Dedication: **My lovely readers (Silent or Not)

Italics- speech/thoughts

* * *

**'The Hidden Identity'**

**Chapter Two: Song of Truth**

"Come closer." Misaki muttered getting ready to teach this guy a lesson. Being a man-hater girl she can't tolerant any guy who tries to befriend her for whatever motives or benefits.

"Can't wait for me to ravish you?" Takumi whispered as he stroke her black locks, leaving Misaki dumbfounded; she tries to back off but her body doesn't seem to be responding to the haunting voice inside her. Strangely enough, she felt calm and protected with him around.

Realizing that his fiancée is current in her dream stage, a brilliant idea flash-cross his mind; with a snap of his finger; Takumi tries to hypnotize her by using another of his abilities: **'Song of Truth'**. He is confident that Misaki has heard this song before when they were still a toddler each time they played guess truth or dare **(1).**

Since Misaki's abilities contradict with his, she has the upper hands. In order to prove Usui's theory wrong; of women been the weakest creature on earth, which resulted in Ayuzawa using one of abilities which she had been hiding it for a few years, not even her family knew about it.

'**Memory Deficit'**: it will allowed the other party to have a temporary memory loss of 3 minutes , in case of danger this is the best weapon she could use , since she still has many undiscovered powers. However, this sort of trivia magic has no effect on the vampire prince.

_"What's wrong with me, I feel sleepy all of a sudden. This song is awfully familiar that I couldn't remember when was the last time I heard it. Misaki, think….think don't let the song influence you."_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Misa-ch-… Misaki Ayuzawa."_

_"By any chance, do you know Usui Takumi? The vampire boy whom you hated since young."_

**_Don't be afraid, I'm just here beside you._**

**_Just close your eyes and everything will be fine_**

_"I think so, I can't remember who am I. can you tell who am I?"_

"My fiance-"Just before Usui could finish his speech, Satsuki entered the class with a box full of foolscap paper. Since the class is bit edgy today she requested all students to return back to their assigned seating plan and do twenty jumping jacks before proceeding with the assignment that they didn't manage to complete yesterday which was to write an essay describing themselves.

"Oh yes, the new transferred students I would appreciate if you were to do a self-introduction." Satsuki said.

"Misa-chan, aged: 18, I love writing novels of different genres. Pleased to meet you; professor Satsuki." Misaki answered while bowing, as it is a form of respect in the human's culture.

"Usui Takumi aged: 19, I love and adore anything that starts with 'M' and ends with 'I'. A girl full of feistiness gets my attention easily than any buxom girl. I love to Cosplay vampire characters during the weekends by going around the streets to scare people; I guess Halloween came early this year."

"I almost forget, I do own pair of fake fang to complement my Cosplay." Usui winked as he pointed to the two sharp fangs residing at the side of his teeth.

One thing's for sure, Misaki is confident that his fang isn't fake at all. It's not doubt that it belongs to her own kind. He can't be a vampire right? Because he's too hot to be one.

* * *

(1)- Don't let the name deceive you... okay I'm just joking it's the truth or dare we knew so well...X3 I just changed the format of the game that's all.

Don't forget to leave me your review, I'll be waiting :)

God bless!

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)

20/6/13


	4. Chapter Three: For her

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the delays^^ forgive me...XD I got to engross in watching global we got married ( Hongki and Fuji Mina/ Tae and Emma wu). I believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic..^^ Many thanks to Prisya lmins, Koko Serenade, Erza, G27forever, imperfect kisses, Guest, PriestessInu's.

Dedication:** G27forever and my fellow reviewers^^**

**A big thank you to those that Favorited/Alerted this fic, you guys are my greatest motivation. **

Italics: Speech/ thoughts

Bold- Venue

No Flames and Trolling!

* * *

**'The Hidden Identity'**

**Chapter Three: For her**

**Misaki's thoughts while writing her essay…. **

The sound of whirling fans, papers been crushed and threw into bin. This is how I would describe my classroom's environment. Hey, I'm just a transferred student; spare me from your outrageous conduct. For an instant, you may think that I'm writing out of point for my essay but who says that you're only restricted in describing your facial appearance.

To me, describing myself is to blend in with my class… to understand them to feel their pain and hatred towards certain subjects or people. Personally, I find it hard to understand the human's mind. One word: sophisticated. One wrong move and it'll trigger the time-bomb inside them.

If only human were like vampire, things would be less complicated. For example: The love-patch relationship that's common between teenagers of our age, love at first sight? I doubt so… but more of love at last flight; once you are done toying with their feelings breaking up is the only solution left.

Another example: having a boyfriend just for the sake of boasting to your enemies; doesn't really care about his emotion. As long as you have someone by your side… you're contented not caring if the guy is your perfect one. Well if that's the case, keep a pet instead at least it doesn't cry when you break up with it.

The most ridiculous thing of big time is: trivia matters between ladies will eventually turn them into lifelong enemies. In the vampire's world, we called this the '**Inky minky jub' **only boresome vampires would try this out. But be warn, doing this will lead to a severe consequence of: being the world's most calculative vampire which will be recorded in the book of Ash. Yeah, you got that right… the book of ash, the name says it all. You can try burning it into ashes but in a blink of an eye; it would re-appear as a brand new book right in front of your eyes.

Last but not least, I'm a man-hater girl. Do not ask why! Because it's too complex to explain on this piece of paper I'm writing right now. Forever will and forever would hate that guy who happens to be my father. If he were to appear this instant, I would've …I would've…

"Done." Misaki whispered as she was contented with her product.

"Gosh, Misa. Tell me how did you manage to finish in less than 15 minutes?" Sakura asked curiously as she took a glimpse of her paper.

"I'm born to be smart?" Misaki joked as she started giving Sakura advices on writing.

**Meanwhile, with Usui and his interpretation of myself (1)…**

He never showed any interest in essay writing since the day he was born. Maybe it just fated; as an ambitious boy like him he refuses to give up till the last resort. You guys could say that they are a perfect match in heaven as one's bad with numbers leaving the other one bad with words.

"Just how did you find the inspiration to write a simple essay out like the task given out to me?" Usui gritted his teeth as this is the sixth time he's crushing his paper. Seeing others finding the joy in writing annoyed him the most. If only… if only …he could've came up with an excuse to leave the class earlier; it would save him from the troubles.

_"Yes, why didn't I think of that? I could use this chance to impress her since she loves writing that much."_

He took out a fresh piece of paper underneath his desk, and started rubbing his palms to reduce his anxiety. The more he wrote, the more he felt a strange wave of frequency inside him; after all… writing isn't as bad as he would've imagine.

* * *

**Name: Usui Takumi Date: xx-xx-xx**

**Title: For her**

**I once met a girl when she was still a toddler, we would gathered at the park every Tuesday just to have a showdown on who's the stronger. Strangely, she couldn't seem to remember who I am even though we used to be very close in the past. It saddens me to know that she changed, not a change of heart but a change of personality.**

**Today, I'm writing this story to share with you my thoughts and memories of her. In order to protect her identity; I've decided to name her as 'A' for Anonymous. So dear 'A' if you are here right now… I just wanted to tell you that not even for a second you're out of my mind, due to my shyness; I've chose to confess my feelings for you via this essay.**

**It doesn't matter if you wore jeans instead of fancy dresses; to me you're gorgeous just like a maiden whom has descended from heaven. If you ever get the chance to wear a wedding dress, I bet you'll be the prettiest bride I ever met in this life.**

**I don't mind if you're bad at cooking and baking because with you by my side, it would be the best present I could ever get for my upcoming birthday. Your smile will heal my loneliness that I've been hiding all these while, your voice would brightens up my gloomiest day… your arm-pillow would be softer than cotton-candy.**

** "I love you, Sarang Hae, Aishiteru…" Indeed, this may be the insignificant method to propose but to me its mission accomplished. I could heave a sigh of relief after today because I knew that my message has already reached you.**

**"M-A-R-R-Y M-E." I promise you that you never would and never will shed a tear with me by your side. Each day your life would be full of surprises and laughter, the best thing is that you won't ever regret marrying me. I need you, I miss you and I feel you close to me… I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children if we ever have any. Neither do I wish for any other guys to witness the birth of my child. **

**If I have the power to turn back time, trust me I wouldn't have let you go, shouldn't have let you go; till the day I died. Because you were like my beating heart that I can't control. **

**This is it; I'm willing to wait for you even if it takes me a year or forever. One day, I'll prove my worthiness to you; just to let you know that my love for you would never change even if I had amnesia. **

**With that, I'll leave you a quote to end my essay. **

**'The distance between couple doesn't keep them apart; instead it brings them closer each day.' **

**Love,**

**Takumi~Chu**

* * *

(1)- I just wanted to come up with something unique, after all this is what I did in my own essay writing to interpret the topic and think out of the box...XD most of the time, you'll astound the examiner.

Chu~

23/6/13


End file.
